NyotaliaThe Series!
by Wizardwolf607
Summary: When a mysterious man with a blue box tosses these so called 'Capitals' out of his life, its up to the Nations to help them learn the ropes of helping them care for there countries! One issue. . . THEY'RE GIRLS!


Nyotalia- Chaos of the Girlz.

Characters( male ): America, England, Canada, France, China, Russia, Japan, Germany, Italy.

Characters( female ):D.C, London, Ottawa, Paris, Hong Kong, Moscow, Tokyo, Berlin, Rome.

Summary: When a mysterious man with a blue box tosses these so called 'Capitals' out of his life, its up to the Nations to help them learn the ropes of helping them care for there countries! One issue. . . THEY'RE GIRLS!

Chapter 1- Present From the Blue Box.

Every Nation in the room sat quietly, listining to America speak. Well, all they really heard was America trying to speak in between mouth fulls of burgers and milkshakes. All the countries wondered why he ate so much and talked at the same time. Everyone thought that he would've at least learned some mannors from England when he was a child, but alas, he did not ( which brought great embaressment to England ).

" And that's what I think we should do! " America stated, looking proud. Of course, all the Nations sat quietly, wondering what in the world he said.

" America-san, " Japan spoke up. " next time, could you please not eat while you talk? I do not think anybody could understand what you were saying. "America smiled at Japan. " Sure bro! "

" Japan is right, America. Stop eating during meetings and actualy try to make some bloody scence! " England yelled at the blond haired man, clearly annoyed. " Angleterre is right. " France said. " Stop eating like a complete pig and actualy focus on the meeting! "

" THE THREE OF YOU! SHUT UP! "Germany roared from the other end of the table. " Germany! " the three nations gasped. " We have been over this. Meeting or not, we need to stop fight-. . . " the German stopped as a strange sound filled the room. All the countries stood quietly but England, who pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned. " Not now, I'm busy. . ." he said.

The sound stopped as a blue, British styled police phone booth materialized next to the door of the confrence room. Sounds of screaming, arguing, and whining came from inside.

Then, the door was flung open and a girl was pushed out and on to the floor. " Hey! You can't do that! " she screamed. She had blond hair that was put into a ponytail, a t-shirt that was tied around her chest, black combat boots, a bomber jacket, and a tan skirt. Her sky blue eyes shone with annoyence behind her glasses.

Soon after, eight more girls were thrown out of the box ( which was clearly bigger on the inside ). Execpt for one, who ran out in fear. " Get out of here, the lot of ya'! " a man shouted, poking his head out and glaring at them. He dissapeared inside and shut the door. One of the girls with a green uniform and pig-tails jumped up and started banging on the door. " Get back out here! Don't ignore me! I. AM. LONDON! " she screamed, banging the broom stick she had in her hand against the door with each word she said.

The sound started up once again, and the blue box faded in and out of veiw before dissapearing completley. ' London ' looked around before glaring at the blond girl with the glasses. " D.C! " she screamed. " Yeah? " the girl asked. " You HAD to pick a fight with him! ? "London screamed, lunging at D.C.

Suddenly, all the nations lept from the confrence table to break the two up. America held on to London, while England had D.C. " Let me go! " London roared. D.C struggled free of England's grasp and pulled a pistol out of her jacket pocket.

" Woah, dude! No need to use that! " America said, walking towards her. She cocked the gun. " Okay! Backing up! " America held his hands up, and stepped back a few feet from where he started.

" Sorry to interupt, but who in the bloody world are you all? " England asked. D.C smiled and put the gun back in her pocket. " We're the Capitals! I'm D.C! This is London, Paris, Ottawa, Moscow, Hong Kong, Tokyo, Berlin, and Rome! What about you guys? " D.C had pointed to each individual 'capital ' as she called them.

London was the girl with the green uniform, blond hair, and twin ponytails. She smiled sweetly at everyone and kept a tight grip on her broom. Knowing she was England's capital, the broom was probably magic. ' Mabey she has imaginary friends just like Iggy! 'America sniggered at the thought.

Paris had wavey blond hair that went down to her shoulders, a blue shirt with a red skirt that went above her knees, and a short purple cloak. ' Ohonhonhon. . .someone with a sence of fasion! ' France thought. She also had black boots and light purple colored eyes.

Ottawa had a red cap with the Canadian flag, a red jacket with a white fluffy collar and maple leaves, twin pontails held together with red ribbons, a white skirt, and black slip on shoes. Her violet eyes shone brightley behind her glasses. Her polar bear, Kumajira, stood quietly beside her with a red flower on her ear. ' Who's she? ' Canada wondered with a sparkle in his eyes.

Moscow was almost exactly like Russia, exept for her longer light blond hair and more feminine features. She even had that strange murderous smile that Russia had. She also had a sink pipe, and instead of a pick axe, she had a shovel. ' This pick axe. . .is not for her face. ' Russia thought with a smile that actualy wasn't murderous.

Hong Kong had the same brown hair as China's, pulled into a lose pony tail that rested on her shoulder. Her long sleves hung loosely and hid her hands from view. She wore a red arm band with a yellow star on her borown jacket, and brown pants that were tucked into her black boots. ' Aiya! 'thought China. Her carramell eyes swept the room, and eventualy landed on China.

Tokyo had Japan's inky black hair, just slightly longer. . .about shoulder length, coffee colored eyes, and she wore a purple dress with a pink kimino over that. She wore purple flip flops and carried a katana. Japan was the first to step up and say hello. " It is only polite, is it not? ". He greeted Tokyo with a bow, and she did the same back.

Berlin was tall and had short sandy colored hair and wore a set of head phones with the number 27 on them. She had a small green cap and wore a a black tanktop with a green jacket around her shoulders. Her pants matched her long green jacket, and she had the same iron cross that Germany wore. She had a very stern disposition and looked like someone not to cross.

Rome had the same auburn colored hair and gold colored eyes as Italy. Her long hair was pulled up into a ponytail, and she kept her eyes open unlike him. She wore the same blue outfit but instead of pants, Rome wore a skirt that stopped at her knees. She even had that one curl of hair off to the side of her head.

"Ve~ hey! You look alot like me! " Italy said, walking over to Rome. " Italy! " Germany yelled, causing Italy to flinch. " As far as you know they could be assassins! " he stated. " Ve~ Assassins! ? SAVE THE PASTA! " Rome and Italy said in sync, and hugged each other while holding up white flags and crying. " Well, that proves that they're not. . . " Germany sighed, rubbing the back of his head.

Berlin walked up to Germany. " Now just why would we be assassins! ? " she asked. " Uh-well...I didn't mean that! I was just stating a possibility! " Germany stuttered. She shot him a glare and walked back to the group of girls.

" Besides, would we really be assassins if we fell out of a blue police box? " Ottawa questioned softly. " Who are you? " America asked.

" I'm Ottawa, the capital of Canada. "

" Who? " Everyone asked ( Besides Canada ) . Ottawa anime sweat- dropped and muttered, " Nevermind. " before sitting down next to Canada. " I know who you are. " he said with a smile. Ottawa smiled back and held Kumajira tightly.

" Another question. . . " Russia raised his hand and all eyes where on him. " What happened for you people to get here? When you all came out of the blue box, we all heard lot of aurguing before this happend. " he finished.

" Well this twat, " London pointed to D.C, who grinned sheepishly, " decided to pick a fight with our designated driver. "she said. " The Doctor? " England spoke up. " Yeah. So we were his ' companions ' at the given time, and D.C here was asking The Doctor a question. " London glared at her.

~ FLASHBACK ~

" Come on Doctor! Can I please, please, PLEASE try and drive her? "D.C pleaded the fluffy haired man.

" No! You are inexperianced and you don't even know what anything does! The only one allowed WITH my permision to fly the TARDIS here is London. " The Doctor pointed at the mentioned Capital. " So why can't you teach me? " D.C asked.

" Because, I'm not doing you any favors after I had to clean up YOUR mess! " The Doctor yelled back, pointing at her.

" So I tried to prevent WW2, what was the worst that could happen? " D.C whined.

The wor- You- YOU TRIED TO CHANGE AN IMPORTANT HISTORICAL EVENT! A FIXED POINT IN TIME! YOU DON'T DO THAT! " The Doctor raged at the American.

" I won't do it again, I promise! "

" The only reason you wouldn't do it again is because Moscow threatened to beat you with her pipe if you did!"

" Well, she wouldn't get me! You can never hit the hero! "

Thats when the Doctor snapped. "That's it! I'm through! With all of you! "

He flipped switches and pulled levers on the TARDIS console. The time machine gave a great shudder and landed. " Out. Now. " The Doctor commanded. D.C stood there along with alll the other Capitols that annoyed him at one point in time or another. " But we don't want to go. " she whined. " I don't care. Out! " The Doctor argued. He grabbed D.C roughly by the collar of her bomber jacket, opened the door, and threw her out. " Hey! You can't do that! " she screamed as she looked back at the TARDIS. Soon, all the other Capitols were thrown out the door. Exept for Rome, who simply ran out.

~ END FLASHBACK ~

" So its all thanks to D.C that we're here. " London finished her story.

" So, one of your imaginary friends actualy exists, no? " France shot his question to England while smirking. " Shut up, Frog. " the Brit replied.

" Anyway, the man with the pretty blue box dropped us off here so here we are! " Rome replied happily.

" And that man with the bowtie hates you now? " China asked.

" Basicly. " all the Capitols replied.

The room was quiet for a few minutes until Japan walked forward. " Well, I suggest we show our hospitality. Just like we did with the Pictonians, no? " he said, smiling.

Rome laughed. She remembered clearly how she had gotten them to leave their world by giving them her favorite pack of colored pencils. It was a great adventure of aliens, fighting, and running.

Every Country smiled and yelled, " Yeah! " . The Capitals smiled and said thank you in their own languages.

A few hours later, the Confrence room had been transformed into a grand room with diffrent parts of the Countries' homes( China had only taken five minutes ).

Paris was over at France's area tasting the wine. He looked around and saw her there, and walked over. " You like it? It is made with some of the finest ingrediants, mon ami. " he said with a wink. Paris blushed and nodded. " Oui France, " she said." the flavor is quite strong and rich. "

" Please, call me Francis. "

Over in America's place, D.C was looking around the mall and food court. Pushing her glasses to the bridge of her nose, she spotted a hamburger stand and saw America with a pile of hamburgers and large milkshakes. Smiling, she sat down in the chair oppisite him and grabbed a milkshake. As soon as she did, a hand whipped out and snatched it back. " If its not yours, don't touch! " America snapped. " Oh, sorry dude. " he appologized when he saw D.C behind the massive pile of burgers. She laughed as America gave the shake back. She took a sip and asked, " So what's your name anyway? "

" Alfred, Alfred F. Jones. Yours? "

" Amelia, Amelia Jones. " she replied, taking a burger off the top of the pile.

Over with England, London looked around with him. " So, how are they? " England asked. They're really good! " she replied, taking another bite out of the scone in her hand. " Glad you like them. No one around here seems to enjoy my cooking. " he scowled. " Gits. . . " London muttered. "Anyway, I never got your nme. I'm Aurthur Kirkland. "

" Alison Kirkland, but you can call me Ally. " she smiled, taking a drink from her tea.

Tokyo was dancing with Japan, the sleves of her kimino flaping around her with each turn she took. They turned in time to the japanse music, stepping and weaving patterns along the ground. Then, Tokyo turned and tripped on her kimino. Japan turned to see her laughing on the ground. " Are you okay, Kika? " he asked, pullling her up. " Kiku-san, I'm having so much fun! " Tokyo laughed.

" And that,you two, is how to properly throw a grenade without blowing yourselves to bits. " Berlin said, smoke rising behind her. " Rome and Italy sat there, obviasly not paying attention, while Germany nodded. " So! Would you like to give it a try? " Berlin asked, holding out the explosive object. Rome was the first to speak up. " I'll do it! " she snatched the grenade and pulled out the saftey pin.

Seconds past, and Rome just looked at the active grenade. " THROW IT YOU NITWIT, OR YOU'LL GET BLASTED! " Berlin and Germany screamed. Teriffied, Rome chucked it far behind herself, and Italy took off with her and ran the opposite direction.

All the Contries' and Capitals' heads turned in their direction. " What the heck was that? " America and D.C yelled. " That. . . was actualy pretty good. " Germany clapped a hand on Rome's shoulder. " Ve~ That was! Much better than me, Velinciana! " Italy cheered. " Thanks Velinciano! " she replied, smiling.

China and Hong Kong sat at a small table in their part of China's country. " So, when did you become the Doctor's companion? " he asked, amazed with her tales of traviling the stars. " Well, it was all thanks to Rome actually. She ran past me along with The Doctor, yelling something about Cybermen attacking China. " So I followed,and helped out. He thought I was a great fighter and if I wanted to come along. " she explained. " That is really cool, Yoa. " China replied. " Thanks Yao. "

" And that is how I got my scarf. " Russia finished his story and Moscow smiled. " Well it is a nice scarf Ivan. " she said, tugging playfully at said object. " Thank you, Ivy. " he replied. Moscow took another swig of Vodka and smiled again.

A/N- So this is chapter 1 of my new series I will be posting, Nyotalia- World series. I also plan to do 2 other storys, NyoHetaOni and Nyotalia- Paint It, White! Those will be up whenever I can post them. So keep an eye out! Sorry about the lead of absence. I've been busy. As always, comment!  
-Wizardwolf607


End file.
